kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mou Gou
A Great General of Qin, '"Hakurou" Mou Gou''' is the father of Great General Mou Bu and grandfather of Mou Ki and Mou Ten. Appearance He is an old man with a large body frame who has a long beard. He later lost his left arm to Renpa. Personality He has a relaxed, almost lax personality as he keeps telling his men to take it slow and easy. Mougou always has a calm look on his face but is troubled by the insurmountable wall in his life that is the Zhao great general Renpa. He is abnormally strict when it comes to his own family. When under pressure, Mougou dresses as a normal foot soldier then finds somewhere quiet to clear his head. He meets Shin who encourages him, not knowing that he was the leader of the entire army and he appoints two new 1000-man commanders before making an exception for Shin under strict conditions. History He and his son originated from the State of Qi. During his career in the Qi military, he would find himself pitied against the Zhao Renpa in combat, from squad leader to 1000-man commander. But because he never won a fight against Renpa, he emigrated to the State of Qin were he and his son would both have successful military careers. Story Mougou was the commander-in-chief of an army of 200,000 men to attack the neighbouring state of Han. He was in charge of the troops attacking the city of Kouu which would be conquered in six days. After Kouu, Mougou and his Vice generals continued to subdue a total of 11 cities in a single month. A few years after, he lead a Qin campaign to conquer the Sanyou region in Wei with 250,000 troops at his command and they arrived to besiege the Wei city of Kourou. When told of their losses and lack of progress, Mougou just tells his four commanders to check up on their troops, nothing more. He later announced that the plan is to continue the siege for an entire month despite the situation staying the same. Upon hearing word that the Gyoku Hou unit has gotten over the walls, he says it is heartwarming to see the energetic youth and hopefully, Ou Hon does not die due to his recklessness. His vice generals capture two Wei cities the day after Kourou falls to the Qin army and Mougou sets up a defensive march after some of his commanders are slain in Kinrikan. When told that his enemy is none other than Renpa, he calms his men down and tells them his vice generals are working on counters to defeat him. He engages in his strange habit to destress from the thought of facing Renpa and is encouraged by Shin who meets him accidentally. The next morning, after promoting Mouten and Ou Hon to the position of 1000-man commander, Mougou makes an exception for Shin provided he kills either 3 enemy commanders or a general. Shin accepts and is given the position along with all the troops from commander Kakubi's unit. He arrives with the army at the Rui Plains around the same time the Wei army reaches Renpa's camp and meets with his Vice Generals, congratulating them on their work. On the second day of battle, Mougou delivers a speech to his troops, telling them to be defensive for the upcoming battle. On the fifth day of battle, he is informed that the Gaku Ka have engaged Rinko and hesitates to call him back. He chooses to trust in his grandson's skills, calling him the most talented man born to the Mou family in the last three generations. When Mou Ten returns from his attack on Rin Ko's troops, Mou Gou calls him to share a few drinks and tells him that a battle to the death is drawing near but he won't run away from it. Positioning his HQ on high ground on the sixth day of battle, Mou Gou and his men watch the battle unfold and he recognizes the use of the Rindou, mentioning that it was used in the past to great success against Great General Ou Ki's defensive formations. Shocked at Ren Pa's appearance at his rear, he directs his 8,000 troops to use an anti-defense formation specifically for Ren Pa. Finally leading Ren Pa to a dead end, Mou Gou calls for reinforcements as he attempts to finish him off only to realize that he already escaped its grasp. As his officers worry, telling him that Ren Pa is on his way to their position, he tells them not to panic and states that they can hold out by using the terrain advantage. When Ren Pa arrives, he is mounted and challenges the Great General to combat, stating that they shall exchange words by doing so. While he battles Ren Pa, Mou Gou manages to push back the Great General at various times in the fight and tells him that the golden age Ren Pa speaks of has passed. He moves to finish off the Zhao General but is hit by a powerful swing which kills his horse and severs his left arm at the elbow. Talking to Ren Pa about the end of the golden age, he comments on Shin blocking Ren Pa's blow and tells him that the boy inherited Ou Ki's glavie. Rising up, he points out Ren Pa's battles as empty since no one can match up to what he wants and rallies his men to attack the Zhao Great General just as Kai Shi Bou arrives with reinforcements. When they see the burning of the Wei HQ, Ren Pa declares the battle as "his loss" and calls for a ceasefire on terms which Mou Gou accepts. Mou Gou invites Ren Pa to chat but he declines and tells him that Sanyou is an important stronghold which is of great significance. He had Ou Sen's army stay behind to subjugate the region while the heavily wounded returned home. At the reward ceremony in the royal palace, Mou Gou was given the greatest honour for leading the Qin army to victory. He was raised one rank in the nobility, granted the lands of Kahaku and Zen, given 2,000 units of gold and 10 units of treasure. Abilities Mou Gou is considered a mediocre general who fights by the book, he always wins against opponents who are weaker than him. This is shown clearly as he always takes his time to conduct sieges on enemy cities. To compensate for his mediocre skills as a tactician and strategist, he possess a good eye for people as he scouted Kan Ki and Ō Sen as his Vice Generals. His usual plan is to split his force into three separate armies that would invade any region at the same pace. His grandson called him the "Famous Sieger of Cities" who patiently surrounds a city and pressures it with attacks to whittle down enemy morale until an opening appears to strike. His army's battle style has always been a test of endurance and it is from this that he orders his army into action while defending his position at the same time. Mou Gou wields a glavie in battle and is strong enough to push back Ren Pa in combat. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *In the anime's version of Mou Gou's fight against Ren Pa, the scene where Mou Gou's arm is cut off is skipped. Category:Mou Gou Army Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Mou Family Category:Glaive Users Category:Qi Category:Strategical Generals Category:Commanders in Chief